


love confession button

by maketea



Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug is too shy to tell chat noir she loves him back. he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813561
Comments: 26
Kudos: 415





	love confession button

Ladybug had fallen asleep beside Chat Noir many a time, but never entangled.

Sixteen years old and sharing a bed with a boy for the first time was terrifying, and of course, having a restless young heart which pounded (in indignance, she had told herself then, but twenty-one-year-old Ladybug knew better) at the thought of touch — any touch — made her insist on a pillow wall. Then a duvet wall. Then an invisible boundary neither could trespass during the night.

Locked bathroom doors while she put on her pyjamas slowly became asking him to turn around while she undressed. Then it was just a matter of whipping her tank top on and off like it was nothing, because, well, they were older, now, and those years that had gone by in their little base-turned-home pushed their boundaries as far as they could go.

They had been best friends, that much had been clear.

Until last night, when Ladybug realised a few things.

  1. Laughing with Chat Noir at midnight while sitting under the duvet of their double bed was one of her favourite things in the world to do.
  2. That being one of her favourite things in the world to do was a little more than platonic, right?
  3. She wanted to know how it felt to kiss him mid-laughter.
  4. Oh, she was in love with him.



So she did. Kiss him, that was. It was just that easy. 

(Fourteen-year-old Marinette could learn a thing or two.)

And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And kissing his laughter felt a lot like heaven.

(But not completely. Real heaven was feeling him lay her down on his pillow and whisper how much he loved her against her cheek.)

Ladybug smiled at the memory. It didn't exactly pale in comparison to waking up intertwined with him, but she definitely wouldn't trade this for that. 

Tightening her arms around him, Ladybug buried her face into his collarbone. He must have still been sleeping, and she wasn't going to be the one to wake him. The years they had spent side-by-side on that very mattress were enough to know that even the balance of the bed changing as she stood up would be enough to stir him — and now that they were laced together, attached, legs between legs and heads tucked into necks…

He sighed sleepily as the midday sun brightened the flat.

Ladybug pushed her hand between them, and unbuttoned the beginnings of his nightshirt.

Her breath hitched as new skin appeared below her hands —  _ his _ skin, soft and warm and pulsing with his heartbeat when she placed her palm against it. Ladybug had seen him shirtless countless times — there had even been one silly encounter when they were eighteen where he had offered to let her sketch his muscles. 

But this was different.

Here Ladybug was curled against Chat Noir, opening his shirt, and feeling for the first time the warmth of the man she loved.

She hoped to God he couldn't feel her pulse through her night clothes.

Leaning in, she kissed his pectoral, the one she struggled to get the shading right on when they were eighteen, then lay her cheek in the gap between his separated placket.

Against his skin. Chat Noir's skin. 

Ladybug smiled, and kissed it again. Again, but a little higher. He was sweetened by the smell of sleep. 

"How forward, My Lady, I'm still half-asleep and you're already undressing me."

She sprung back, releasing his shirt. "Y-y-you're  _ awake _ ?"

He yawned into his pillow. Chat Noir was polite like that, covering his mouth whenever he yawned, but his hands were filled with her at the moment, so of course an alternative had to be found. "I have been the whole time."

Ladybug watched him. He peered up at her with one eye, shirt unbuttoned halfway between his pectorals and his navel, the mark of her open-mouthed kiss glimmering on his chest.

She turned her attention back up to his face. He smirked.

"S-sorry," she said, raising a hand to push her bed hair back. "I… don't know why I did that."

"It's not like I minded." His fingers moved towards the gap of skin between his shirt. Ladybug had to look away. "You can kiss me anytime you like."

He lifted his face out of the pillow. 

She glanced at his lips.

He glanced at hers.

Ladybug sunk into a deep flush before she could convince herself to lean in.

"Do you… wanna talk about last night?" he said.

She looked down at their embrace. At his unbuttoned nightshirt. "Is there that much to talk about?"

"Well… are we on the same page?" 

"I thought we were."

"Ladybug…" He pulled her in. She felt the kiss mark on his pectoral against her collarbone. "You didn't say you loved me back."

Her eyes widened.

_ That _ was what she forgot to do.

She laughed nervously. "W-well, obviously I do. I don't just… kiss random guys, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"W-well, not that you're a random guy — you're not random at all! Well, sometimes you can  _ say _ or  _ do _ random things but that doesn't make you random like a  _ stranger _ or something, you know?"

That eyebrow remained raised. 

Ladybug looked away again. "I do."

"What?"

"I  _ do _ ."

" _ You do _ what?"

"You know…"

"Oh, My Lady," he said. She could almost feel his grin against her jaw. "Don't tell me you're  _ embarrassed _ ."

"I am not embarrassed! Since when do I get embarrassed around you?"

"Since you chickened out of saying you love me." 

She grumbled, leaning back against her pillow. 

"C'mon." He put his mouth by her ear. "Say it."

She kept mum.

He nibbled her ear.

"Oh my God." Ladybug shoved him back. "Quit it. I'm ticklish."

"Hm…" Chat Noir's hand skimmed down her until it settled threateningly below the hem of her shirt. "Say it."

"You  _ wouldn't. _ "

His fingers crept along her exposed stomach.

She snapped her gaze to him. "Don't you dare."

"Do you love me?"

She hadn't felt a blush so intense in a long while.

Perhaps she wasn't too different from sixteen-year-old her, after all.

He pinched her side. 

"I love you," she gasped, almost immediately.

Chat Noir laughed. "That was easy."

"You took me by surprise!"

"Is that your love confession button?"

"You are  _ awful _ . I don't love you anymore."

He pinched her side again. She jerked, but this time smacked his chest in retaliation.

Still, he laughed. "Worth a shot."

Ladybug's glare only softened after he pulled her into a hug, and that was only because he couldn't see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> is this coherent? at all ? probably not because it's 04.40am /dabs


End file.
